1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a multi-player game machine in which plural players play games, and a gaming method thereof. More particularly, one or more aspects of the present invention relate to the multi-player game machine and the gaming method thereof in which a player who bets the most accumulated amount of bet value can select dealer's image among plural images.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, at casinos, game arcades and the like, card game machines and tables in which a dealer and plural players play card games. The card games are Poker including Pai Gow Porker, Holdem Poker, and 7 Stad Porker, Baccarat, and Blackjack. The card games are played with the use of card having marks (for example, ace of heart). Award to be provided to the player is determined based on a combination of the mark of the card dealt to the player and a combination of the mark of the card dealt to the dealer.
In the Pai Gow Porker, seven cards are dealt to the dealer and plural players (six players at maximum), and the dealer and the players assemble a two card and a five card. Win or loss, and an award are determined based on a combination of the mark displayed on the card of each hand.
In some conventional examples of card game machines and gaming method thereof, to enhance the feeling of being a real thing, dealer's image are displayed on the display devices. However, the dealer's images are always the same, that is, same dealer image having same costume are displayed. Also, in some card game machines, dealers and costumes are changed, however, dealers and costumes are determined randomly.
Accordingly, in above examples, the player can select dealers and clothes, so player's needs that the players want to change dealer's images are not met. And, the needs are not motivation of player's bet.